In the field of image processing, image segmentation is a very important direction, and local image translation belongs to one image segmentation technology. The image segmentation technology primarily studies a method for separating a target image from an original image, which can roughly be divided into two categories, i.e., pixel stage segmentation and regional stage segmentation. A basic unit of the image is a pixel point, and the pixel stage based image segmentation categorizes the points together which have similar pixel stages on the consideration of continuity and similarity on the pixels of the image, to implement image segmentation; and the region based image segmentation uses technologies such as template matching etc., to separate the target image from the original image, on condition that a shape of the target image is known.
In existing image segmentation technologies, supervised segmentation is performed on the existing features of the target image, or unsupervised blind segmentation is performed in the case that the target features are unknown, which has high complexity. For the cell phone image segmentation applied to the user of a cell phone with a touch screen, as the types of the image which is obtained by selection are not unique, the features of the image can not be described qualitatively and quantitatively, and the efficiency of the segmentation is low and the effect of the segmentation is poor.